This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. My laboratory studies mechanisms of receptor activation and cellular adhesion related to immunology, thrombosis, and bacterial pathogenesis. In particular, we are working on: 1) interactions between IgA antibodies and IgA receptors, 2) receptor-mediated platelet activation and thrombosis inhibitors, 3) protein-dependent intercellular adhesion in staphylococcal biofilms.